


Gabriels Gives A Push

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Crush, First Kiss, Good Older Sibling Dean Winchester, M/M, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: N2 Gabriel helps “Sail” the ship





	Gabriels Gives A Push

Brothers can be such a pain at times.

Gabriel has practically raised his younger brother since they were kids. Castiel was always a soft-spoken boy, that was until he reached his teen years. At which point he found his voice and his attitude. The book smart kid turned into a smart mouthed goth — at least smart mouthed to his big brother.  

Cas still made the best grades and seemed to be able to make straight A’s without even studying. He was still basically a loner, now he just wore all black and let his hair grow out. His only real friend was the same kid he'd been friends with since grade school, a scrawny little nerd who skipped a grade, named Sam.

Sam was even smarter that Cas, but he loved to study and learn outside the school curriculum. By their freshman year, Sam had probably read every reference book in the library.

Sam’s brother was one grade behind Gabe, and in much the same situation, having no mom and a dad who was a long haul trucker, so, gone all the time. Dean was a smart kid, too, and athletic. Dean played baseball at school and worked on cars at his part-time job.

Being the oldest, Babe took care of Cas and his friends. But, Gabe was also a bit of a trickster at heart and loved to play pranks. He also loved any excuse for a party, and that included his brother’s birthday.

“Gabe, I’m turning sixteen, I don’t want a stupid party. I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Bro, sixteen is the best age to have a party. You get to have a _real_ party. Not one of those kid-pizza-n-play joints.”

“Which I never liked.”

“Shaddup, you loved it.”

“ _You_ loved it. So, will you let me invite whoever I want? Not just your friends.”

“Of course, you can invite _all_ your _many_ friends, little brother. You have _so many_ to invite.”

“Up yours, smartass.” Cas ended the conversation and stormed off to his room.

* * *

“Dean, can I go over to Cas’s?” Sam asks.

“No, I’m low on gas.” Dean replies from the comfort of the couch.

“Can Cas come over here, then?”

Dean nods, never looking up from the magazine he's reading.

Sam was texting Cas and gave him Dean’s answer, hoping that Gabe had more gas in his car for the extra trip.

“Yes! They’ll be over shortly. We have a paper that we’re collaborating on, and he has all the notes.”

“Oh goodie, you’re going to do homework on a Sunday. Nerds.” Dean sassed, “I’ll be out working on the car.”

“Gabe is going to hang out, so he doesn’t have to make two trips.”

Dean rolled his eyes, Gabe was a pest. Even if he is already eighteen and a Senior, he acts younger than Sam and Cas. Dean puts up with Gabe for Sam’s sake and because Cas is an alright kid. If he wasn’t Cas’s brother…

“Ugh, really? You know the guy gets on my last nerve. I’d rather hang out with you kids than with Gabe.”

“What if you hang out with me, Cas, and Gabe, then?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Cas’s birthday is next week and Gabe’s throwing him a _real_ party, not a stupid kids party”

“And you expect me to stay.”

“Gabe said it’s going to be a real party for a real teenager, not a kiddie party.”

“Sounds like I’ll need to stay and make sure you guys are okay. I don’t trust that Gabe.”

“Okay, I get it — you don’t like Gabe, But, be nice… for me? They’re here.”

It wasn't not long before they heard Gabe's old beater car rumbling up the driveway. Sam opened the door and greeted the brothers, ushering them into the house.

Dean hadn’t paid much attention to how much Cas had grown over the past couple of years, and he didn’t realize the kid was now almost as tall as him, or that he had gone all goth in his look.  No longer a geeky kid with khakis and too-big sweaters.

Cas walked in wearing skinny black jeans, a black t-shirt, and eyeliner, his hair was longer than Dean had ever seen it. Gabe had always kept the kid in a near crew-cut growing up. Unlike Dean, who let Sam grow his hair however he wanted, one less thing to argue about.

Dean was stunned by how Cas looked. “Hey, Cas. Lookin’ good.” Dean patted Cas on the shoulder as he entered the den. “Come on in guys. Ya’ll want snacks?”

The boys raided the kitchen before Sam and Cas got started on their paper.  Gabe followed Dean out to the garage.

“So, Dean-o, you are coming to the kid’s birthday party, right? I know for a fact that he wants you to be there, and not just Sammikins.”

“Yea, I gotta bring Sammy anyway. I may as well stay and make sure you don’t cause too much trouble.”

Gabe barked out a laugh, “Nothing too illegal, my friend. Just some beer, I want my little bro to have a great time for his sixteenth.”

Dean stared at the back door of the house, “He sure has matured, has he been hiding all that under those sweaters all this time?”

“Nah, he’s on the swim team now, that gave him a bit more self-confidence with his body, I think. He’s always been a skinny little guy. Last year, over the summer, he finally developed some muscle, swimming will do that to ya.”

“Yeah…” Dean blinked dumbly at the back door, then shook his head and got to work on the Impala.  Once he finished the tune up on his own car, he changed the oil in Gabe’s. By the time they were finished with Gabe’s car, it was lunchtime. So, Dean and Gabe went inside to check on their brothers and fix some lunch.

During lunch, Cas blushed every time Dean spoke to him or even looked at him. Dean gently teased him, enjoying watching the younger boy’s face and ears color. Dean had never realized how attractive Cas was, he always knew that he didn’t look like his older brother — which Dean thought was a good thing. Not that Gabe was ugly, just not what Dean thought of as attractive, besides Gabe’s personality clashed with Dean’s way too often.

As for Cas, he tried to hide his attraction to his best friend’s older brother. But Sam knew and told him to go for it, that Dean was a good guy. And of course, Gabe had found out. Cas was so afraid that his brother would really go nuts teasing him, and probably tell Dean, when he learned of Cas’s crush. But, it had been a couple of years now and Gabe hadn’t said anything to Dean, granted, he did tease the hell out of Cas about it.

Cas never expected anything to come of his crush anyway. I mean, come on, Dean Winchester — Captain of the baseball team, lead pitcher, MVP three years in a row, owner of a totally badass muscle car, has a grown-up part-time job, honor roll and earning a full ride to KSU. Who at their school didn’t have a crush on Dean? But Cas knew the real Dean, the Dean at home, how he takes care of Sam and still, with all the stuff he accomplishes, was able to be such a good person.

Dean sat on the couch next to Cas and threw his arm over his shoulders.

“Hey Cas, how'd’ you get so grown-up all of a sudden? You’re leaving poor Sammy in your dust.” Dean pointed at Sam, all arms and legs at fifteen, “He may be all tall, but damn Cas, you’re really filling out and getting taller. You’re almost as tall as me now.”

Cas could barely contain himself, much less listen to what Dean was saying, because his brain was a broken record of ‘ _He’s got his arm around me_.’

Dean gave Cas’s bicep a squeeze, “Shit, I’m not sure you'd be so easy to beat in a wrestling match these days.”

Cas chuckled and leaned into Dean’s side with his shoulder, “Nah, you’ll always be the champ around here.”

Gabe walked back in from a bathroom break, and Cas immediately stiffened and Dean removed his arm — reaching for a game controller. Gabe saw it all but just wiggled his eyebrows at his brother and grabbed another controller and sat on the other side of Cas.

Eventually, all four boys were deep into the world of their favorite game.

* * *

On the ride home, Gabe would not stop pestering Cas about Dean.

“So, did you kiss him?” Gabe teases.

“No.”

“Did you tell him?”

“No.”

“Did he really have his arm around you?”

“Yes.”

“Did you pop a boner?”

“Gabe!”

“Fine. Did he pop…”

“Gabriel!”

“Okay, okay. What did he whisper into your ear all close and personal like that?”

Cas had to stop and think about that, he’d been so enthralled with the feeling of Dean’s arm and body so close that he had barely heard what he was saying.

“Um, he just, uh, oh, complimented me on how good I look now. He likes my muscles.” Cas sat there with his mouth open staring out the front window, realizing what had surpassed. ‘ _Oh my god, Dean likes how I look_.’

“Holy crap, Cassie. He really said that?”

“Yeah, he did.” Cas replied, still in shock.

* * *

“Dean, when I asked you to be nice, I meant don’t punch Gabe. I didn’t mean for you to flirt with my best friend all afternoon.”

“Sammy, It’s not my fault Cas blushes every time I talk to him.” Dean smirked, “Sure is cute though.”

“Yes, Dean. It is your fault. You’re just too blind to see.”

“Wait, see what?”

“You just being you… Mr. All-state, Dean’s list. You have no idea how much Cas looks up to you.” Sam gracelessly flopped himself on the couch. “Dude, do you even notice how the kids at school practically drool over you?”

“I ain’t got time for all that high school drama, Sam. Everything I do is to make it so I can take care of you, of us. Dad only sends enough for the house and the bills. I have to be the best at everything I do, so I can get that full college ride, then I will be able to get a real job making real money. Kiddo then we’ll be all set. Whether Dad helps or not.” Dean bites his short nails, his worst nervous habit. “I still have one more year of high school, and I plan to start taking some college courses before graduation, anything to get me ahead and make sure to get all the scholarships I can.”

“Dean, that’s all great. And I’m grateful for everything you do for me. But, you need to take a little time for yourself. Enjoy life a little. You’re only seventeen, not seventy. At least come have fun at Cas’s party, okay?”

“Alright, fine. I’m off that night anyway.”

“Yes!”

“Now go finish your homework and get ready for tomorrow, Brat.”

“You finish your homework, Jerk.”

* * *

Dean and Sam walked into Gabe and Cas’s house a little after six-thirty and the music was blaring, Pizzas were arriving, and the cake was on the table. There were some freshmen students standing around talking, and there was a group of older kids in the kitchen trying to tap the keg. Dean just rolled his eyes and chuckled, he could do it, but he’d rather not be an enabler to a bunch of under-age drinking.

They found Cas digging in the large chest freezer.

“...don’t give a flying fuck what … I will …” Cas was mumbling as he dug to the bottom of the chest, moving other food out of his way, “ … that fucking ice cream.”

“Hey, Cas.” Sam greeted peeking over the edge of the freezer.

“Fuckin’ Gabe said no fucking ice cream.” Cas barked at Sam.

“Need some help there, Cas” Dean asked with a grin, knowing the kid didn’t know he was standing there, and Cas typically didn’t use that language around anyone but Sam.

Cas jerked the tub of ice cream and whacked his head on the lid of the freezer, then stumbles back, right into Dean’s arms.

“Oh, shit, sorry Dean.” Cas stuttered, “I - I got it. Gabe hid it from me.” His face would be burning hot if he hadn’t just been digging in the freezer.

“What do you mean Gabe wouldn’t let you have ice cream? It’s your big day. You should get whatever you want today.” Dean said sweetly.

Cas opened and closed his mouth, then finally had an answer, “He said it made the party childish, that ice cream doesn’t go with beer, and that it was bad enough that I wanted a cake.” Cas couldn’t help the sulk he pulled, it’s his birthday and Gabe was taking over when he promised he wouldn’t.

“Screw the beer, Cake and ice cream win in my book.” Dean took Cas by the chin with the crook of his finger and made the younger boy look up at him. “It’s your day, you’re the man of the hour, Cas.” Dean took the ice cream to the table and placed it by the cake. Daring Gabe to say a word. He also grabbed a bunch of sodas and put them on ice in the sink for those kids who didnt’ want beer.

Cas watched him from the kitchen door.

“Don’t be an ass today, Gabe. It's your little brother’s big day.”

“Fine, Winchester, baby-down the party.” Gabe grumbled.

“It’s not _your_ party. It’s _Cas’s_ and he wants ice cream and sodas.” Dean got right up in Gabe’s space, “You gonna fight me on this, Gabe?”

“Well, he needs at least one beer - for toasting.” Gabe snipped back.

“One is all the kid needs, most of these kids don’t need more than one. I’m watching over Sam and Cas. I’m not gonna let you get them drunk tonight.”

“Can you two be nice?” Sam asked as he entered the kitchen towing Cas along with him.

“I am being nice!” They both answered simultaneously, clueing in the younger boys that they’re really not.

“I just want my little bro to have the best birthday party ever, and to get what he really wants on his sixteenth.” Gabe crowed, acting the part of the loving big brother.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, much quieter, “Cas deserves the best.” He half smiled at Cas, then looked away quickly.

Gabe caught the look and it enforced his drive to help those two to get time together - alone.

Gabe turned the music down a little and hollered loud enough to be heard,

“Time for cake!”

The cake and ice cream were devoured, a few gifts were given and opened.

Dean watched Cas from across the room. Cas was smiling from ear to ear. Seeing Cas so happy made Dean feel happy, too.

Gabe finally turned the music back up and yelled for everyone to dance and have fun. He took over the keg and filled cups for all who wanted beer.  Even Cas and Sam decide one beer couldn’t hurt. Dean was on his second, but he’d had beer before, and two was his limit, because he’s driving later. After this one was water and soda.

Soon enough, Gabe came out with party games. They started with twister. Dean, Rhonda, Cas, and Tom got picked for the first round. Tom fell first, then Rhonda, leaving Cas and Dean for the challenge to win.

“Left foot Red! Gabe called.

The way Dean was twisted, it meant he’d have to do a spread out crab crawl to reach. He tries and knocks against Cas who was reaching for the same spot. Dean fell on his butt and his leg hit Cas’s causing him to fall right on top of him.

“HA!!” Sam laughed loudly, “Dean, you lost! Cas is the winner!”

Meanwhile, Dean was staring up into Cas’s deep blue eyes, not moving to get up. Cas put his hand on Dean’s chest as he attempted to get up. Dean moved and bent his knee slightly causing Cas’s crotch to rub his thigh. Dean smirked, “Sorry…” And Cas forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

Sam ran over and helped Cas up. “Ha ha, loser.” Sam tried to taunt his brother.

Dean didn’t care, he had just decided that whatever games they play tonight, he was going to let Cas win, if he meant getting that look from him again.

There were a few more games of twister before people got bored with the game, and it's not long before Gabe was standing in the center of the den with an empty bottle. Everyone gathered in a large circle around the room.

“Rules are - I’m the spinner! First spin, you go in the closet,” He pointed to the closet in the corner of the room, “ Second spin, you follow the first person into the closet. You have to stay in there severn minutes. And we want some kissing people!! Come on, that’s what the games all about. Easy peasy! Let’s do this!”

Several spins in and it landed on Cas.

“Gabe,” he whispered, “I’ll keep my eyes closed if you keep the door open, please.”

Gabe knew about Cas’s fear of small dark places, so he agreed. “Just because you’re the birthday boy, and the door closes when the winner of the second spin gets in there.”

“Gabe, Gabe, no, I don’t, Gabe…” Cas whispered his pleas as he was shoved into a closet and the door was partially closed.

“Eyes closed, Cas, no peeking. This time everyone closes their eyes. This is a special spin for the honor of seven minutes with the birthday boy!”

Gabe spun the bottle but makes it stop facing Dean. “Whoa-ho-ho! We have a winner! Go get him tiger!” Gabe pushed Dean into the closet with Cas and shut the door.

Cas doesn’t mean to but he squeaked and pushed himself into the wall, all his fears welling up into unshed tears, he kept his hands over his eyes.

“Hey, Cas, it's me Dean. You’re safe, look.” Dean had a handful of glow bracelets in his hand and was lighting them up. He fashioned a few into necklaces and put them on Cas, putting the others on his own wrist. “See, I brought some light for you. Feel better?”

Dean wiped a smudge of Cas’s eyeliner, not mentioning the tears.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas noded and allowed himself to step closer to Dean.

Dean kissed him on the forehead. “Glad to help. I was about to come give you these anyway when I got chosen. I’m pretty sure Gabe rigged the game. Are you okay that it’s me in here with you?” Dean rambled on a bit.

Cas looked up into his eyes, “Are - Are you nervous?”

Dean huffed out a small laugh, “You wanna know the truth?” Cas nodded again, eyes still on Dean’s. “Yeah, I am. I know this is a game, but, Cas, um, I, can, … Cas, can I kiss you for real?”

Cas swallowing hard, his mouth dry all of a sudden, “Yes. Yes, Dean, please.”

Dean took Cas’s face in his hands and leaned in slowly. Their lips met and Dean’s eyes close, but Cas’s open wide. He doesn’t want to miss this, he needed to be sure it was real and not a dream.

“Cas, it’s okay if you kiss me back, “ Dean whispered and leaned back in for another kiss. This time cas kisses him back.


End file.
